I Have Something to Admit
by yellow 14
Summary: Ginny has something she wants to tell her family and someone she wants to introduce. Written for the Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge by Gamma Orionis, the Admitting Their Sexuality Challenge by SeverusHermioneForevever, The "Give Me A Quote" Challenge by Vicky 1994 and the pairing was inspired by Gamma's Femmeslash Drabble Tag.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

AN: Written for the Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge by Gamma Orionis, the Admitting Their Sexuality Challenge by SeverusHermioneForevever, The "Give Me A Quote" Challenge by Vicky 1994 and the pairing was inspired by Gamma's Femmeslash Drabble Tag.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice," Ginny told herself as she looked at her reflection. "Either you say something now, or you sit and pray that mum doesn't try her hand at matchmaking again."

Ginny giggled slightly as she allowed her mind to wonder back to her last blind date organised by her mum. Ron, in a moment of rare insightfulness, had suggested that it was because Ginny was the only Weasley not married and not in Romania. He had then proceeded to spoil the moment by suggesting that Ginny try moving to Romania so that SHE could avoid any further attempts at mum's matchmaking, although to be fair, he didn't actually know why Ginny couldn't move to Romania. With a frown, she decided to talk to Luna about the issue when she woke up. Luna was always good with advice, even if she was a little odd.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Luna, can I ask you something?" Ginny said as she spotted Luna the following morning. Luna looked at Ginny with a tilted head and a dreamy expression.

"You look like you want to reveal something, but you're not sure whether you should," Luna replied and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Yes that's pretty much it. How did you know?"

"You have the same look on your face as someone who's been bitten by the Purple-Fleamdigger. They're always attracted to peoples worries. Maybe I should try giving you the antidote to Purple-Fleamdigger bites?" Luna replied airily and Ginny gave her friend a smile.

"No, I'm pretty sure I haven't been bitten," Ginny said with a smile. "No, I wanted to ask you about a hypothetical scenario and I want to hear about what you think about it."

"Hypothetical scenarios are the most dangerous of all," Luna said cryptically and Ginny raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"Well let's suppose, hypothetically, that a young witch in a loving pure-blood family, who was supposed to marry a nice boy and produce a grandchild or two, was in fact, attracted to girls," Ginny explained and Luna tilted her head slightly again.

"Well I suppose that it would be a good idea for the young pure-blood witch to come out of the closet and admit her sexuality. That way, her mother would stop trying to set up said young witch up with boys," Luna said airily and Ginny spluttered slightly.

"I was talking hypoth-…I mean, I didn't say that the witch was being set up t-" Ginny stuttered out, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Of course, this is strictly hypothetical," Luna added, although she had a suspiciously knowing look in her eye and not for the first time Ginny suspected this was why Harry was head over heels in love with her.

"Right. Strictly hypothetical," Ginny said, before continuing. "But let's suppose that the young witch wanted to explain that she had a girlfriend and she wanted to introduce said girlfriend to her family at the same time. What should she do then?"

"Well, hypothetically speaking," Luna began and Ginny leaned closer. "Hypothetically speaking, I think that the young witch should explain that she's gay first and introduce the girlfriend soon afterwards." Luna paused for a moment. "On the other hand, if the young witch was too nervous to come out of the closet on her own, then perhaps having her girlfriend there might help her feel more confident."

Ginny gave Luna a smile.

"Thanks Luna, you're the best," Ginny said and she gave her friend and impulsive hug.

"I think you're supposed to save the hugging for your girlfriend Padma," Luna said and Ginny flushed. Had she been that obvious?

"Oh don't worry. I'm the only one who noticed. And Parvati of course," she added blithely and Ginny smiled.

"Well…I've got a letter to write," Ginny said as she disentangled herself from her friend. "Thanks for the advice."

"Oh…it was nothing. And you can always ask me more about hypothetical scenarios again."

"I'm sure I will Luna, I'm sure I will," Ginny replied.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Are you sure you want to do this now Gin?" Padma asked nervously as she looked at the door to the kitchen and Ginny chuckled weakly.

"No, but I don't want to keep making excuses to my mum," she said, before giving Padma a nervous smile. "Promise that I can stay with you if it all goes horribly wrong?"

"Gin, my parents think you're brilliant for me. And your parents love you. I'm sure it won't go horribly wrong. Or at least, not beyond salvaging." Padma replied and Ginny smiled weakly.

"Yeah, it's not like my family will try to kill me for falling in love with the wrong person," she said, her face pale with nerves. She looked at the door once more. "It's funny. I can face Death Eaters and werewolves and dragons just fine, but opening a door to this is far more scary."

"That's because you care about these people," Padma said reassuringly. "And they love you. A Death Eater can only kill your body. Your family can kill your heart."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Ginny said with a grin and Padma chuckled.

"That and the fact that you can't resist my-"

But precisely what Ginny couldn't resist about Padma was suddenly cut off when Mrs Weasley opened the kitchen door.

"Ginny! I was beginning to worry about you. It's not like you to be late to dinner," Molly said, before noticing Padma. "And who's your friend?"

"Mum, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Padma," Ginny said quickly.

"Well come on in Pa-" Mrs Weasley paused for a moment as Ginny's words sunk in. "Your…girlfriend?" she asked uncertainly and Ginny clasped her hand to Padma's.

"Yes, I-"

"Well why didn't you introduce her sooner?" Molly asked, before flushing slightly with embarrassment. "Is that why you didn't get on with Thomas Green?" Ginny nodded and Mrs Weasley flushed again. "Well come on in Padma, any friend or girl friend of Ginny is always welcome."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," Padma said as the two girls entered the Weasley kitchen and Luna, who was sitting beside her fiancé Harry gave Ginny a knowing look.

"Everyone, Ginny has someone she would like to introduce us to," Mrs Weasley said Ginny smiled.

"Everyone, there's someone I'd like you to meet…"


End file.
